When you're in love with someone I don't know if You can shake him
by Broken Heart by lies
Summary: Fiction Nian - Deux ans, que la série The Vampire Diaries s'était arrêté, deux qu'il m'avait quitté, deux ans que je ne l'avais pas revus, depuis j'étais une vraie loque humaine … Je passais de casting en casting sans jamais être prise … Pourquoi m'avait-il fait ça ? Que se passera-t-il quand il se re verront et devrons une nouvelle fois travaillé ensemble ?
1. Chapter 1

**When you're in love with someone I don't know if … You can shake him.**

**Prologue : Deux ans, que la série The Vampire Diaries s'était arrêté, deux qu'il m'avait quitté, deux ans que je ne l'avais pas revus, depuis j'étais une vraie loque humaine … de casting en casting sans jamais être prise …**

**Pourquoi m'avait-il fait ça ? **

**Que se passera-t-il quand il se re verront et devrons une nouvelle fois travaillé ensemble ?**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIE **

**POINT DE VUE NINA**

**J'étais affalé sur mon canapé - Eh, oui je ne travaillé plus, j'avais passé au moins une centaine de castings depuis l'arrêt de la série, mais je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme, je ne prenais plus goût à jouer, je ne prenais plus goût à rien d'ailleurs, personne prenait une fille déprimée ! – Un pot de glace dans une main et la télécommande dans l'autre, je regardé un film où Paul Wesley jouait, lui avait réussi sa vie après l'arrêt de la série, comme tous les membres du cast … A part moi. C'était comme ça tous jours depuis deux ans … Je regardais mes anciens co-stars avoir du succès, je regardais tous leur films, à part ceux de Ian … Je me l'interdisais … Il m'avait jeté après que Julie nous ai annoncé la fin de The Vampire Diaries.**

**FLASH BACK :**

_« Ecoute Nina, il faut qu'on parle. » Me dit Ian l'air grave._

_« Je t'écoute mon cœur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a tu me fais peur … » M'inquiètais-je._

_« Je … J'ai accepté un rôle pour un film. » Bégaya-t-il. _

_« Mais c'est super ça ! » Criais-je folle de joie pour mon amoureux._

_« Tu comprends pas Nina ?! On ne se verra plus, après ce film j'aurais d'autres opportunités qui vont s'ouvrir à moi ! » Répondit Ian._

_« Quoi ?! Mais …Ian tu ne peux pas me quitter ! On s'aime ! Tu ne peux pas briser notre couple pour un film. » Pleurais-je._

_« Si, j'en suis désolée Nina … Je t'aime mais … C'est plus possible, tu sais toi-même que même si je n'avais pas accepté ce film, on se serait séparé ça ne va plus entre nous depuis trop longtemps, toi et moi on aurait jamais dû se mettre ensemble, notre amitié été plus forte. » Expliqua-t-il._

_Après qu'il me dit ça, il voulut me prendre dans les bras mais je me reculé, il se ré excusa, pris sa veste et partis de chez moi, je fondis en larmes quand j'entendis la porte claquer._

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

**En me souvenant de ce moment horrible, je pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps, je ne sais pas comment je peux encore avoir une petite goutte d'eau, je pleurais tous les jours depuis deux ans …**

**Quand Candice entra dans l'appartement – on le partageait à deux, c'était la seule avec Torrey et Paul qui me soutenait après cette dure épreuve – et qu'elle me vit dans cet état lâcha tous les sacs de courses qu'elle avait dans les mains et vint me prendre dans ses bras. Elle me réconforta une bonne dizaine de minutes, mes pleurs se tarirent mais je restai quand même dans ses bras. **

_« Pourquoi il m'a fait ça ? Hein ? Un film est beaucoup plus important que moi ? » Reniflais-je dans ses bras._

_« Nan, bien sûr que non Nina, écoute ne te laisse pas abattre par cet abrutis de Somerhalder, il t'a laissé et je suis sûr qu'il doit s'en mordre les doigts aujourd'hui, tu es magnifique, pleine de ressource, une formidable actrice, joyeuse, pétillante, toujours à rire, mais depuis que ce connard est partit faire son film tu ne rigole plus, tu ne souris plus, tu ne sors plus de cet appartement à part pour faire des castings que tu foire tout le temps car ça te rappelle trop Ian! Maintenant, il faut que tu passes à autre chose Nina, que tu l'oublies, que tu avances sans lui, ça va être difficile mais tu y arriveras ! » Me réconforta ma meilleure amie._

_« Tu as raison ! Il ne mérite pas que je pleure pour lui ! Je ne vais plus penser à lui, je vais le railler de mon cœur pour toujours, de toute façon, je ne le verrais plus, autant que je pense à moi un petit peu …Merci Candice. » Remerciais-je._

_« J'aime mieux te voir comme ça, aller vas prendre ta douche ! » Sourit-elle._

**Je lui souris en retour et lui fis un gros câlin. Je partis prendre ma douche pendant au moins 45 minutes, je versais quelques larmes en pensant que j'allais tourner la page sur une magnifique histoire d'amour, mais me laissa pas abattre et sortis fraiche et pimpante, j'allai m'habiller d'un top noir, un jean de même couleur et des ballerines blanches, et je rejoignis Candice dans le salon qui était au téléphone l'aire contrarié collé sur le visage.**

_« Ok, j'en parle avec Nina et je vous recontacte. Au revoir. » Dit-elle en raccrochant._

_« C'était qui ? » Demandais-je._

_« Julie Plec, la CW fait une fête avec tous les acteurs des séries à succès de la chaine, donc … The vampire Diaries … » Raconta Candice._

_« Euh, tous les acteurs ?! » Paniquais-je à l'idée de revoir Ian._

_« Oui … » Répondit-elle en baissant la tête._

_« Quoi nan ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne peux pas le revoir, pas le jour où j'ai décidé de faire une croix sur lui ! Non ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas y aller Candice. » Dis-je presque en criant._

_« Si, justement, tu vas lui montrer que ta tournée la page, tu vas lui montrer que tu as avancé sans lui, il va s'en mordre les doigts quand il te verra ! Je te le dis, fait-moi confiance. » Me réconforta ma meilleure amie._

_« Je te fais confiance, je vais y aller. » Acceptais-je._

**Elle sourit et me pris dans ses bras en me chuchotant des mots réconfortants, elle prit son téléphone et envoya un message à Julie Plec pour lui dire qu'on ferait partit de la fête. Même si je faisais bonne impression devant Candice, je stressais complètement, je ne pensais pas tenir devant lui, et si il me parle ? Je lui dis quoi ? « Hey, salut Ian, ça va ? Moi très bien, depuis que tu m'as quitté je ne fais plus rien de ma vie, à part mangé, regardé des vieux films, et pleuré tous les soirs dans mon lit car tu me manques, passe une bonne soirée ! » Nan ce n'est pas possible, je ne serai pas assez forte devant lui. Mais je vais faire bonne impression comme toujours ! Regardant le côté positifs des choses, je pourrais revoir Paul, Torrey et tous les autres ! **


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir, voilà le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci beaucoup pour vos messages ils me touchent vraiment, bref, assez de blabla, je réponds aux revieweuses anonymes.

* * *

MIMI : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'il te plaira aussi ! Bisous

M : Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bisous

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

**ATLANTA, GEORGIE **

**POINT DE VUE CANDICE**

**J'avais réussis à convaincre Nina de ne pas se laisser abattre et de venir à la soirée, on avait préparé nos affaires pour le week-end et nous avions prit l'avion pour Atlanta, Julie Plec nous avait réservé deux chambres dans un hôtel, il restait plus qu'à nous changer et nous pouvions partir. **

_« Nina, t'es prête ? » Demandais-je en rentrant dans sa chambre._

**Je la vis habillé d'un pull des années 50, un jean pattes d'éléphant immonde et ses cheveux coiffés dans un chignions désordonné qui tombé presque**.

_« Oui. » Répondit-elle simplement._

_« Quoi tu te fous de moi là ? » Commençais-je hystérique. « C'est pas avec ses fringues immondes que tu vas reconquérir Ian ! » Finis-je en la prenant par le bras pour l'emmener dans ma chambre._

_« Je veux pas reconquérir Ian, il m'a fait trop de mal ! » Contra-t-elle._

_« Si tu ne veux pas le reconquérir, au moins montre lui ce qu'il a perdu ! Il ne faut pas qu'il voit que tu as passé ses deux ans à te morfondre sur le canapé ok !? On va t'habiller sexy, et quand il te verra il s'en mordra les doigts de t'avoir plaqué. » Dis-je en ouvrant ma valise._

_« Ok,ok… » Accepta Nina, en soufflant._

**Je lui trouvai une petite robe noire en dentelles blanches, pas trop courte ni trop longue, pas provoquante mais sexy. Parfaite ! Je la lui donnais puis la pressa pour qu'elle aille se changer. **

_« MAGNIFIQUE ! » M'exclamais-je quand elle sortit de la salle de bain._

« Merci. » Sourit-elle.

**Je la fis s'assoir sur mon lit et lui fit un maquillage simple, puis me consacra à sa coiffure : un chinions sophistiqué avec quelques mèches libres. **

_« Si il ne te trouves pas belle là, c'est qu'il aime les hommes ! » Rigolais-je._

**Elle rigola à son tour, que c'était génial de la voir rire cela faisait très longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça ! Avoir un rire sincère, c'était un exploit, depuis deux elle ne riait plus, ou presque plus, généralement, c'était des sourires ou des rires forcés pour nous faire plaisir .**

**POINT DE VUE NINA**

**Candice m'avait fait rire malgré mon grand stresse, nous prîmes nos affaires et nous montâmes dans la voiture qui nous attendait. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient mon stresse augmentait, j'avais une énorme boule au ventre en pensant que j'allais le revoir, j'avais envie de revenir chez moi, me coucher et pleurée encore une fois, mais je ne lui laisserais pas ce plaisir, je me monterais forte ! Il ne faut pas qu'il voit que notre rupture ma complétement détruite. **

**Après 30 minutes, nous arrivâmes, on nous ouvrit la porte, et de là ou j'étais je pouvais voir tous les journalistes … Oh non j'avais oublié, je devais faire le tapis rouge avant la soirée, où les journalistes me poseront des questions … Et si ils me posent des questions sur Ian ? Je dis quoi ? Et si ils me posent des questions sur ces deux ans passés ? Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, ma respiration était tellement saccadée. **

_« Eh, Nina calme toi ! Tout va très bien se passer, ok. » Essaya de me rassurer ma meilleure amie._

_« Nan, ça va pas bien se passer Candice, Ian … Les journalistes … Je leurs dis quoi moi ? « J'ai passé deux ans sur mon canapé à pleurer parce que Ian m'a quitté pour un putain de film et je ne sais quoi d'autre » Je ne peux pas y aller, et je ne peux pas me défiler non plus. Je fais quoi ? Je suis perdu Candice » Paniquais-je._

_« Ne panique pas, si tu veux on peut y aller sans parler au journaliste ce n'est pas un problème ne t'inquiète pas … Et pour Ian, tu vas faire comme si tu n'en avait rien à faire de lui, si il te parle tu l'envoie bouler, et après on part ok, c'est juste pour voir Julie, Kevin et tous les autres qu'on est venu ici – même si au départ son idée c'était que je reconquisse Ian – Tu n'as pas à avoir peur ok, je serai là et Torrey et Paul aussi, on te soutiendras ! » Me réconforta Candice._

**Je repris mon calme, pris une grande inspiration et avança jusqu'au tapis rouge. Tous mes anciens amis étaient là. Même Ian … Il posait avec Kat … Il avait le sourire jusqu'aux lèvres … Il était encore plus beau qu'il y a deux ans, il portait un costume gris, une chemise noire, les boutons du haut n'étaient pas fermés, ce qui faisait qu'on voyait son torse magnifique, et des chaussures italienne de la même couleur.**

_« Nina ! Tu m'a tellement manqué » Cria Torrey à mon attention._

_« Oh Torrey ! » M'exlamais-je à mon tour en lui faisant un calin._

**POINT DE VUE IAN**

_« Oh Torrey ! » S'exclama une voix que je n'avais plus entendue depuis deux ans._

**Je regardai en direction de cette magnifique voix, et eu un énorme choc. Nina était magnifique dans sa robe noire et blanche, son sourire est encore plus radieux qu'il y a deux ans, j'avais oublié ô combien Nina était une fille parfaite, j'en restais bouche bée.**

_« Ferme la bouche Ian, tu vas baver. » Rigola Paul._

_« Please guys, on peut avoir une photo avec vous tous ? » Demanda un des journalistes._

_« Une photo du trio ! » Dit un autre._

**Tout le monde accepta, et Nina se retrouva entre moi et Paul**

_« Tu m'a manqué Nina. » Lui dis-je à l'oreille._

**Elle me regarda, son magnifique regard m'avait tellement manqué, avant celui-ci été tellement pétillant, maintenant j'avais l'impression qu'elle était perdue et triste, elle me regarda un moment et se retourna pour sourire au journaliste.**

**Après ça tout le monde partit voir les journalistes à part Candice et Nina …bizarre. Je vu deux ou trois journaliste et entra dans la salle ou ce déroulée la fête à la recherche de Nina. Après avoir cherché pendant cinq, dix minutes je l'a trouva au buffet avec un verre de champagne dans la main, bizarre, elle ne boit presque jamais de l'alcool.**

_« Nina ! » L'interpelais-je._

_« Tu veux quoi Somerhalder? » Demanda Candice sur la défensive. _

_« Dire bonjour à Nina. » Répondis-je._

_« Tu l'as vu tout à l'heure non ? On était en pleine discussion, si tu pouvais partir … » Suggéra Candice._

_« Juste deux petites minutes, promis ! Tu veux bien Nina ? » Demandais-je à l'intéressé. _

_**POINT DE VUE NINA**_

_« Juste deux petites minutes, promis ! Tu veux bien Nina ? » Demanda Ian à mon intention._

**Il me demandait vraiment ça ? Il ne savait donc pas à quel point il m'avait blessé, ou il voulait remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? **

**J'acceptai quand même, Ian sourit mais Candice me fit de gros yeux.**

_« T'inquiète pas, ça va aller » Lui chuchotais-je_

**Nous partîmes un peu plus loin, à l'égard des autres.**

_« Tu m'as tellement manqué Nina, si tu savais. » Dit Ian en me prenant dans ses bras._

**Je lui rendis son étreinte mais ne dis rien. Je ne lui avouerai jamais mais qu'est-ce que ses bras m'avais manqué, j'en rêvais toutes les nuits ! Ce n'est pas que ses bras qui m'avaient manqué ! C'était aussi ses yeux, c'est cheveux, ses lèvres, son regard quand il avait envie de moi, son regard protecteur quand j'étais triste, son rire, et ce magnifique sourire en coin qu'il faisait quand il était content. Enfin, tout m'avait manqué chez Ian.**

_« Deux ans sans te voir, c'était trop long ! » M'avoua Ian._

_« Comment peux-tu me dire ça alors que c'est toi qui m'a quitté ? » Demandais-je._

_« Ça n'empêche que tu m'as manqué, j'ai jamais réussis à vivre longtemps sans toi, tu te souviens quand on était encore amis, et que je devais aller à Paris ? » Répondit Ian _

**FLASH BACK**

_« Tu vas me manquer quand tu y seras, Smolder ! » Avouais-je en le prenant dans mes bras._

_« Toi aussi, je ne veux pas te quitter! » Répondit-il._

_« Ce week-end va être horrible ! » M'exaspérais-je._

_« Et si tu venais avec moi ? » Proposa Ian. « On ne tourne pas le week-end, et tu as toujours voulu visiter Paris ! C'est une occasion ! » Finit-il en me regardant dans les yeux avec son sourire à croquer._

_« Oh oui ! Ça serait génial ! Un week-end entier avec mon meilleur ami à Paris ! » Acceptais-je en souriant._

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

**C'était le bon temps ! A ce moment-là j'étais déjà amoureuse de lui mais on ne sortait pas ensemble, j'avais peur de mes sentiments pour lui, et être son amie me suffisais amplement.**

_« Oui je m'en souviens, on ne pouvait pas se lâcher, cette habitude ta lâchée à apparemment » Soufflais-je._

**Il ne put répondre car quelqu'un parla au micro.**

_« Mesdames et Messieurs, votre attention s'il vous plait ! Je voudrais que tous les anciens acteurs de The Vampire Diaries viennent me rejoindre. » Dit Julie Plec notre ancienne productrice._

**Je m'avançais donc avec Ian vers Julie et quand nous fîmes tous auprès d'elle, elle nous fit signe de la suivre vers une salle.**

_« Asseyez-vous. » Commença Julie. « J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer. » Dit-elle calmement._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Paul._

_« Voilà, comme vous l'avez pu le remarquer, tout le cast n'est pas là, si cette fête a eue lieue c'est en partit parce que je vais lancer une nouvelle série sur la chaine, et je voulais que soyez membre du nouveau cast. TVD a eu beaucoup de succès, et les fans ont été très déçus que la série s'arrête et c'est en parti à cause de vous. Ils veulent vous revoir ensemble, et surtout Nina, tes fans ne t'on pas vu dans une série ou film depuis très longtemps. » Expliqua Julie._

_« Ce serait aussi une série sur les vampires ? » Demanda Candice le sourire aux lèvres._

_« Oui, mais il y aura autres choses que ce qu'on a fait dans The Vampire Diaries, il y aura d'autres créatures surnaturelles, d'autres intrigues etc … » Raconta Julie._

_« Ça serait génial ! On va tous se retrouver Bro' ! » S'exclama Ian en faisant une accolade amicale à Paul._

_« Tout le monde accepte ? » Demanda notre ancienne productrice._

_« Oui ! » Cria-t-ils tous en cœur sauf moi._

_« Et toi Nina ? » Arqua Julie._

_« Nina tu ne vas pas refuser ! » Me dit Malese._

**Je dis oui ou je dis non ? Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter de le revoir tous les jours … Mais en même temps … Cela relancerai ma carrière, mes fans seront contents, je ne vais pas tout gâcher pour un mec. **

_« Nina, viens faut qu'on parle ! Excusez-nous. » Dit Candice en me tirant par le bras._

_« Tu vas accepter hein ! » Me dit Candice quand nous fûmes dans le couloir._

_« Je ne sais pas …Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de le voir tous les jours, de parler avec lui, de travailler avec lui, de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. » Soufflais-je indécise._

_« Si, tu y arriveras, parce qu'après ce qu'il t'a fait, tu dois te montrer forte, et montrer que tu es passé à autre chose! Tu vas redevenir son amie, c'est tout ce que tu as toujours voulu non ? Le revoir, et redevenir comme avant ?! Tu y arriveras ! » M'encouragea ma meilleure amie._

_« T'as raison …. Mais et si, et si il ne veut plus de moi comme amie ou petit amie ?! » Dis-je en me posant encore et encore mille questions._

_« Tu l'as vu tout à l'heure non ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as dit ? » Demanda Candice._

_« Il m'avait dit que je lui avait manqué et il a parlé d'un souvenir il y a deux ans ou ont été encore amis et qu'il devait aller à Paris, et qu'il m'avait proposé d'y aller avec lui. » Contais-je._

_« Tu vois, il veut être ton ami ! Allez, accepte ! » Insista Candice._

**J'accepte, je n'accepte pas, j'accepte, je n'accepte pas ... **

_« Alors, Nina, tu es d'accord ? » Quémanda Julie une nouvelle fois quand nous rentrâmes dans la salle._

**Je sentais les regards de Candice et Ian pesaient sur moi, je savais que j'allais le regretter après mais …**

_« J'accepte. » Dis-je._

**LE LENDEMAIN**

**POINT DE VUE IAN**

**Je m'étais réveiller de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, je vais pouvoir de nouveau travailler avec la meilleure équipe que je n'ai jamais eu ! Paul est comme un frère pour moi, Joseph Torrey et Claire, sont des amis géniaux ! Malese quand elle était encore sur le set pour tourner on se marré bien, toujours une blague à faire. Et Nina, même si je l'ai énormément aimé, maintenant c'est du passé, avant de sortir ensemble ont été meilleurs amis, et je compte bien le redevenir ! **

**Je pris une douche rapide et mis un T-shirt blanc à col V, un jean noir, mes chaussures, mon chapeau préféré sur la tête et mes Rayban aviateurs sur le nez. Une fois prêt je descendis manger un truc rapide et pris ma voiture pour aller signer le contrat. J'arrivais 15 minutes plus tard où je trouvais Paul et Torrey devant l'entrée.**

**Tout ce passa bien, après la signature de tout le monde je proposais de manger dans notre restaurant préféré, tout le monde accepta sauf Julie puisqu'elle avait du pain sur la planche à écrire le pilot de la nouvelle série qui s'appellera « ****Mystery in ****stranghill ».**

**POINT DE VUE NINA**

**On était arrivé au petit restaurant que nous adorions tous, et nous nous étions installés à une table assez éloigné des fenêtres. J'étais à côté de Candice et Malese qui était en face de Paul qui était assis à côté de Torrey, et j'étais en face de Ian.**

_« Qui prend quoi ? » Demanda Ian._

_« Du poisson moi. » Répondit Paul._

_« Je vais prendre pareil. » Dit Torrey._

_« Moi je vais prendre une salade, j'ai grossis ces temps-ci. » Dis-je à mon tour._

_« Je ne l'ai pas remarqué. » Dit Ian en me regardant dans les yeux._

**En même temps, tu m'as laissé pendant deux ans comment veut tu avoir remarqué hein ?!**

_« Moi, si. » Contrais-je en soutenant son regard._

_« Désolée mon chéri, mon avion était en retard. » Dit une blonde en venant à notre table._

_« C'est pas grave. » Répondit Ian avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. « Les amis je vous présente Alison, ma copine depuis maintenant deux ans. » Nous présenta Ian, quand il finit de lui avoir bouffé les amygdales._

_« Deux ans ?! » Dit Candice étonnée._

_« Excusé moi. » Dis-je en me dirigeant vers les toilettes. _

_« Nina, attends ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Ian en me rattrapant._

_« QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A ? Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il y a ?! Ian, après que tu sois partis je suis devenue une vraie loque, je ne faisais plus rien de mes journées à part pleurer dans mon pot de glace. Je cherchais une explication au pourquoi du comment de notre séparation, je me disais qu'un stupide film était beaucoup plus important que moi, mais en fait tu m'as mentis ! Ce n'était pas que pour un film … C'était pour cette pétasse blonde hein ! Tu m'as quitté pour elle ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ?! Pourquoi tu m'as quitté pour elle, on était bien ensemble pourquoi tu as tout gâché ? » Pleurais-je en me débâtant._

_« Nina, on devrait en parler calmement, chez moi. » Dit Ian._

_« Non, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, tu ne m'adresse plus la parole tu as compris ! » Criais-je en partant._

_« Nina ! » M'appela Ian en essayant de me rattraper._

_« Eh, t'as copine est folle qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » Demanda sa blondasse._

* * *

_Voilà j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Laissez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :p Bref, je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! A bientôt ! _


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**ATLANTA, GEORGIE**

**POINT DE VUE NINA**

**J'ai vraiment été trop conne ! Bien sûr Ian avait une fausse blonde en guise de copine ! Il m'avait dit que c'était pour un film qu'il m'avait quitté, alors que, c'est pour cette blondasse ! Je ne le comprends pas ! On était bien ensemble, on était heureux, on avait des projets, un avenir ensemble, non fallait que monsieur le tombeur me brise le cœur pour elle. Je pleure et je me sens tellement pathétique, je m'avais presque convaincu de re conquérir Ian, mais avec cette pouffiasse comment rivaliser ? Même si on voit à dix Kilomètres que c'est une fausse blonde, elle était plutôt jolie, et elle avait aussi, des formes là où il fallait … Je ne pensais pas que Ian était comme ça, je savais qu'il aimait plaire, séduire et tout ça mais … Je ne pensais pas qu'il me plaquerait pour une nana avec plus de formes que moi. Je suis rentré à mon hôtel, et pris toutes les photos de Ian et moi et les déchiras, je n'avais pas eu la force avant mais il m'a tellement déçus … **

**POINT DE VUE IAN**

**Quel con ! J'aurais jamais dû dire à Nina que cela faisait deux ans que j'étais avec elle, oui je l'avais quitté pour elle … mais Nina et moi ont tombé peu à peu dans la routine, on ne sortait presque plus, on passait nos soirées à la maison à regarder des films, on était devenue un vieux couple …**

**Mais je n'ai jamais arrêté de l'aimer, mais en amis. Et tout ce que je ne voulais pas c'était la blessé.**

_« Candice, passes-moi l'adresse de votre hôtel. » Demandais-je à Candice._

_« Tu en as déjà assez fait je crois ! J'y vais. » S'énerva-t-elle._

_« Je viens avec toi. » intervenu Torrey._

_« On vient aussi. » Dit Malese et Claire en même temps en me lançant des regards noirs._

_« Dîtes lui que je suis désolé. » Dis-je._

_« C'est trop tard pour ça. » Siffla Candice._

_« Candice, demande-lui si on peut parler calmement chez moi. » Demandais-je_

**POINT DE VUE CANDICE **

**Nan, mais je rêve là, il a vraiment lâché Nina pour cette pouf ?! Il est aveugle ou quoi ? Nina est 100000 fois mieux ! Pourquoi faut qu'il soit aussi bête, j'espère que Nina va bien, je ne veux pas qu'elle retombe en déprim à cause de lui. **

**Dix minutes plus tard nous arrivâmes dans notre hôtel. **

**J'ouvris la porte, et fonça jusqu'à Nina qui était dans son lit en pleure. **

_« Nina, ne pleure pas, s'il te plait … On est là. » Essaye-je de la rassurer. _

_« Il m'a quitté pour une greluche ! Et il ne me l'a même pas dit en face ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?! » Pleura Nina. _

_« Ne pleure pas ! Ian t'a laisser mais il s'en mord déjà les doigts ! Tu verras, il s'en veut terriblement, il veut redevenir ton ami, tu sais ce qu'il t'a dit à la soirée, je pense que c'est vrai, il veut vraiment que tout redevienne comme avant, et crois moi je ne le défends surtout pas ! Mais tu devrais lui parler vous expliquer, et devenir aussi proche que vous l'étiez, et puis après … il retombera amoureux de toi. » Contais-je._

_« C'est ce que je veux mais … Et si il me fait encore souffrir ? Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le supporter … » Dit-elle_

_« Mais non, il ne te feras pas souffrir et si il le fait … On est 5 lionnes prête à sortir nos griffes ! » Rigola Claire. _

**Tout le monde rigola, même Nina, on lui demanda si elle acceptait donc de parler avec Ian. **

_« D'accord. » Accepta-t-elle._

_« Attaque n° 1 : T'acheter des nouvelles fringues ! » M'excitais-je à l'idée de relooker ma meilleure amie._

**POINT DE VUE NINA**

**Shopping ? Encore ? Elle va me tuer ! J'acceptais quand même. **

…

**Pffiou, je suis épuisé, avec les filles on avait fait tous les magasins d'Atlanta, et pour vous dire il y en une centaine ! Candice me faisait essayer toutes – ou presque – les tenues du magasin et bien sûr je devais les essayer, et presque à chaque fois, elle criait en disant que j'étais magnifique ! En conclusion, je devais tout acheter, je rentrais à l'hôtel avec au moins 30 sacs de magasin diffèrent. Entre robes, top, jeans, jupes, shorts, chaussures, lunettes de soleil, etc … Je n'avais plus de pied tellement elles m'avaient fait marcher. J'espère vraiment que leur plan va marcher. **

_« Tiens, envoie un message à Ian, pour lui dire que tu passeras chez lui ce soir. » Me dit Torrey en me tendant son portable._

**Pendant au moins 10 minutes je cherchais la phrase parfaite à écrire, mais je me décidais à lui écrire ça : **

_« Hey, je peux passer chez toi ce soir ? Il faudrait qu'on parle, seul à seul, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Nina » _

**Je reçu un message quelques minutes plus tard : **

_« Bien sûr, je suis content que tu veuille bien discuter, viens vers 20h00 et ne mange pas, je ferai à diner. Bisous, Ian. »_

_« C'est bon. » Soufflais-je. _

_« Cool, allez vas prendre une douche, et on te prépare ta tenue. » Me pressa Candice._

**Je me levais donc, pris une douche et revenue dans le salon ou je trouvais une robe noire, que j'avais acheté aujourd'hui, et des chaussures à talon, qui dataient d'aujourd'hui aussi. **

**Elles me firent un maquillage simple, et elles me lissèrent les cheveux, puis je retournai dans la salle de bain pour me changer. **

**Quand je revenue, toutes les filles me sautèrent dessus en me disant que j'étais magnifique dans cette robe. **

_« Allez, il est 19h45, tu vas être en retard si tu ne pars pas toute suite. » Dit Candice en me tendant mon sac. _

_« Tu fais une fête ou quelque chose comme ça pour me presser de sortir ? » Rigolais-je. _

_« Nan, je veux juste que tu passes une bonne soirée, et que tu sois enfin heureuse ! » Sourit-elle._

_« Aw, t'es trop mignonne, tu sais que je t'aime toi ? » Souris-je à mon tour en lui faisant un câlin._

**Je pris mon sac, je l'ai remerciai toutes, et je pris ma voiture pour me rendre à l'appartement de Ian. **

**POINT DE VUE IAN **

**Je mettais préparer, et avait commençais à préparer le repas, je voulais que ça soit parfait, je voulais me faire pardonner, avoir sa confiance de nouveau. **

**Dinnnnnnnng Donnnnnnnnnnnnng **

**J'ouvris la porte, et resta sous le choc, Nina était magnifique et très sexy dans sa robe, je la fis entrer, et lui proposa un verre, qu'elle accepta. **

_« Merci d'être venue. » Dis-je en lui tendant son verre._

_« Fallait qu'on s'explique. » Répondit-elle._

_« Tu m'en veux ? » Demandais-je._

_« A ton avis ? » Arqua-t-elle « Tu m'as plaqué, et mentis, et je crois vraiment que c'est que tu m'as menti qui est le pire. »_

_« Je sais j'ai été stupide, je voulais juste … pas de la bonne manière … mais … je voulais te protéger … ne pas trop faire souffrir mais … j'ai complétement foiré. Et j'en suis désolé. » Expliquais-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle. _

_« Tu peux le dire, tu as complétement foiré, j'ai passé deux ans enfermé chez moi, avec un pot de glace pendant que toi tu réussissais ta vie. » Fit-elle._

_« Je suis désolé. Tu dois tellement me haïr. » Se désolais-je_

_« Non, c'est impossible, même si tu m'as fait mal – et le mot est faible – je ne pourrais jamais te haïr. » Dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux. _

_« J'espère qu'on re deviendra comme avant, notre ancienne complicité me manque. » Souris-je. _

_« Moi aussi. » Confit-elle. _

**Nous passâmes une agréable soirée, son rire m'avait tellement manqué, elle m'avait tellement manqué, je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit, j'espère vraiment que notre amitié d'antan va revenir. **

**[Un mois plus tard.]**

**LOS ANGELES CALIFORNIE**

**POINT DE VUE NINA. **

**Nous avions déjà tourné trois épisodes de la nouvelle série, et aujourd'hui, nous avions une convention pour le lancement de la série, c'était tellement jouissif de jouer, j'adorais mon métier, en plus, c'est la meilleure équipe avec laquelle j'ai joué, c'est comme une deuxième famille, on s'entendait tous très bien, et le plus, Ian et moi étions de plus en plus proche, pas comme je voudrais mais nous étions de nouveau ami. **

**Quand nous arrivâmes au lieu de la convention, on pouvait y voir tous les fans qui nous attendaient. Ils criaient nos noms, c'était de la folie ! La meilleure partie quand tu es célèbre c'est ça ! Les fans ! Quoi que tu fasses ils te suivront partout, et t'aimeront toujours. **

**POINT DE VUE IAN**

**Cela faisait une bonne heure que nous étions arrivés, et nous avions commencé par un Q/A avec nous tous. Et les fans qui voulaient nous posaient des questions. **

_« Hello guys ! Umm, c'est une question pour Ian et Nina, vous vous êtes remis ensemble ? » Demanda une fan. _

**Nina et moi nous nous regardâmes et nous lui répondîmes en même temps : **

_« Non, on est juste ami. » _

_« Je pose cette question, car on vous vois de plus en plus ensemble dans les journaux. » Dit-elle._

_« On est juste ami, en plus Ian a une copine. » Dit Nina en me regardant. _

**Tout le monde commença à parler entre eux, et l'un des organisateurs demanda le silence.**

_« Une autre question ? » Demanda Joseph._

**POINT DE VUE NINA **

**Ensuite la convention ce passa sans encombre, ni questions gênante, à la fin de cette journée nous allâmes tous diner avec Julie dans notre restaurant préférer. Où Joseph nous présenta sa nouvelle copine : Alexia, c'était une française, très sympa. **

_« S'il vous plait, j'ai quelque chose à vous proposer. » Commença Julie. « Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ont vendu leur appartement après Vampire Diaries, c'est pourquoi j'ai acheté un grand immeuble, qui est très proche du lieu de tournage où tout le monde pourra y habiter ! I appartements, donc je suppose que Alexia tu vas vivre avec Joseph et que toi Ian tu vivras avec ton amie, donc ça fait deux par appartement._

_« Oh c'est une super idée ! » Dit Candice. « Tu veux re devenir ma coloc Nina ? » _

_« Bien sûr ! » Souris-je._

_« Et comme ça ce sera plus facile de conquérir Ian ! » Chuchota-elle en souriant. _

**Je rigolai, elle ne pensait qu'à ça ! Me re mettre avec Ian. **

_« Attaque n°2 faire fuir la pétasse blonde. » Sourit-elle déterminé. _

**J'étais exaspérer mais je souris quand même. **

**Tout le monde avait choisis son colocataire, Ian et sa copine, moi et Candice, Paul et Torrey, Joseph et Alexia, et Claire et Malese. **

**Je sens que c'est une super idée en fait de re conquérir Ian. Je pense vraiment m'amuser ! **


End file.
